Till Death do us Part
by Vatrel
Summary: What's happening in Kafei's mind as he deals with the pressure of trying to get back his Sun mask in a mere three days? Seeing the impending doom coming, he asks the mysterious boy Link for help...
1. First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, or any other**** game from the Zelda series.**

**Series: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.**

**Pairing: Kafei x Anju.**

**Genre: Drama, romance.**

**Dawn of the First Day**

**--- **

To the sound of dog barking and preparations for the carnival, Clock Town woke up and saw the sun peek out from the clouds. What made the less ignorant townspeople raise their eyebrows was something else that was fully visible in the sky – had that thing developed a face and suddenly grown bigger?

_Nah, that can surely as hell not be it._

_I'm hallucinating._

_Yeah. My imagination._

_Must be the heat._

_Back to work._

But he could see it.

As he tilted his head slightly backwards, Kafei watched the moon slowly but surely approach, with its mocking grin still stuck in its rocky face. He tightened the string on the Keaton mask before leaving the small room he used at the laundry pool.

It was very early, but the construction workers were still at it. Kafei silently watched them from the shadows. The day after tomorrow was the Carnival of Time, so there was lots of activity in town.

Kafei went down the stairs in a hurry and stopped in front of the post box. He hesitated for a while, but after taking a deep breath, he put a letter into the post box with his small hands. He was just about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost fell over in surprise.

"Hey there, little fella", a large construction worker said in a dark but friendly tone. "You're up early again, eh?"

Kafei raised one eyebrow behind the mask. "Little fella"? He was yet again reminded of the pitiful state he had been put in only recently, and went past the kind man who had spoken to him, not uttering a single word.

One of the man's working buddies saw him talking with Kafei and walked over to him with a heavy piece of wood balanced on his shoulder.

"It's no use talking to that kid. Dunno if he's shy or just mute."

"Yeah? … Say."

The man carrying materials sighed heavily.

"What is it, I'm busy."

"Doesn't that brat look a little like miss Anju's fiancée…?"

A bitter chuckle fled his buddy's throat.

"I suppose. But that Keaton mask kid is just a small child."

He left, leaving his friend to his own thoughts.

"Maybe they've had a kid already…"

He laughed at the impossibility and got back to work.

---

Kafei immediately loosened the string on his mask after locking the back door of the curiosity shop in which he had been living for a few days. He paced back and forth in the small room while rubbing his temple with his fingers in order to concentrate easier.

_I need more time._

He was fully aware of what little he could do with the body of a small child, but if he could come up with a plan at least…

Kafei sighed and decided to sit down, shutting his bright red eyes and his mind from reality. Not only would the carnival soon occur, but also his wedding. He could not show up looking like this, nor could he go empty-handed.

He slammed his hand on the table in frustration.

_My sun mask._

Ashamed as Kafei was for losing the precious item that was going to be exchanged for the bride's moon mask in the ceremony, he also knew very well that there had been nothing he could have done as a child to prevent it from being stolen, as he had been targeted by an experienced _adult_ thief. It had not been Kafei's fault.

If he could find the despicable imp that had let this fate befall him and his future wife, he would definitely give it a piece of his mind.

_For today, I will remain here until I get a reply from her._

The ticking sound of the clock right next to him was enough to drive Kafei halfway insane. He couldn't stand the pressure. But he couldn't go outside.

_I'm sorry, mother… I'm sorry… Anju…_

And the clock kept ticking its way to midnight, closing in on the dawn of the second day.

---

Uhh, so stuff will really happen in the next chapter… I promise! And I will do my best so that you will like this new fic. :3

Constructive reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Second day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask or any other part in the Zelda series.**

----------------

**Second day**

----------------

When Kafei glanced through the small peeking hole into the main part of the Curiosity shop, he could see some customers arguing with the cleric over an expensive item. He could see a gloomy man in the dark corner who didn't seem to feel very well. He could see prized merchandise and stolen goods - but none of the customers were the one he was looking for, and none of the items were his precious Sun mask.

Kafei jumped off the crate he was standing on and sat down on his small bed with a sigh. Other than the loud voices on the other side of the wall, the only sound that could be heard was the shuffling movements of the clock.

About half an hour passed, and another sound was heard. Kafei quickly put his Keaton mask on and hurried down the stairs - when the bell rang, it meant the Postman had a letter for him. His heart was throbbing all the way down and out, and his enthusiasm stopped him from being careful enough. He didn't see the small figure which was sneaking inside the back.

The Postman was in a hurry, but he was kind enough to wait for Kafei to come out to him. The Laundry Pool was rather isolated, so it took some time for all the letters to be delivered.

"I have a letter for you", the Postman said in his high-pitched voice.

Kafei nodded politely and received the letter with care. He was anxious enough to open the letter on his way back instead of waiting until he got inside. He read every word carefully, his fingers gently caressing the frail paper which his beloved Anju had touched and the words that had been resting in her mind. He stopped in his movements when a child dressed in green clothes was mentioned.

_It seems like I'm supposed to meet with this child_.

He carefully put the letter in one of his pockets and returned to his room, where he was met with a great surprise - there he was, the child in green and a small fairy beside him. Kafei was about to ask him how he got in, but he remembered how careless he had been recently, forgetting to lock the door and everything.

He smiled beneath the mask.

_Let's see what he has to say_.

Kafei watched the boy from his feet and up to his long hat.

"Green hat... Green clothes..." He looked into his eyes. "Anju wrote about you in her letter. It seems you are looking for Kafei."

He stopped talking, thinking about whether this was a good idea or not. He watched the boy again, the sincerity in his eyes, and remembered Anju's words.

"... Can you keep a secret?" Kafei silently asked with caution.

He loosened the strings on his mask.

"Anju trusted you. I shall also trust you."

Taking in the familiar scent of the Keaton mask one last time, Kafei took a deep breath and removed it.

"I am Kafei."

The fairy, whose name was Tatl, gave him the sceptical eye.

"The Kafei we're looking for is an adult. When I look at you, I just see a child", said Tatl.

Kafei was painfully aware of the obvious, but the facts remained.

"I was turned into this by a strange imp in a mask..." he said with a sigh. "But I'm not hiding because I look this way", he quickly added. "When I was turned into this, I went to see the Great Fairy in the Shrine near the North Gate."

Kafei clenched his fists in frustration of what he was reminded of.

"But on the way, my precious mask - a wedding ceremony mask - was stolen from me by some prancing man with a grinning face!"

The boy in green kept quiet while Tatl went on.

"Well... You're just careless. You're like my partner."

She glanced at the green boy and Kafei decided to ignore her rude comment on his misery.

"Before my wedding ceremony, I was quite happy", he continued. "I was targeted because of what I had been turned into."

"Oh my. I pity you", said Tatl.

Kafei only watched the boy before him and chose not to listen to the annoying little fairy.

"I know Anju is worried... but I can't go out yet. I made a promise to her that I would bring the wedding mask and greet her."

Without hesitation, he took the scarab-shaped necklace of his and removed it from his neck, giving it to the quiet little child.

"This pendant... Give it to Anju."

The boy nodded with complete sincerity in his eyes.

"Keep what we just talked about a secret from everyone", Kafei asked of him.

He nodded yet again, leaving Kafei with a belief that he was someone who could be trusted no matter what. Kafei decided to let this child know something else that could be of use.

"Things that get stolen in this town always make their way to the Curiosity shop. I'm waiting for that to happen."

Kafei glanced up on the mask which he had been peeking through in order to see the happenings in the shop.

"Stand on that crate and peek into that hole. That guy will definitely appear. I'll be waiting when it happens."

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, the boy clothed in green climbed up on the crate and peeked into the hole in the mask with a serious expression on his face. During the time he had been listening to Kafei, he hadn't uttered one word, and he didn't do so now either.

When he finished looking, he jumped down and slightly bowed his head. Kafei understood - it was time for him to go see Anju and leave the pendant with her.

The room was quiet again after the green child had closed the door and hurried away. Kafei gave the clock on the wall a sinister look and sat down by his desk with a sigh. Beside him was paper, ink and a pen. It took him ten minutes to decided whether or not he should do what he had in mind.

The clock kept making its shuffling sounds. What he needed was right in front of him. Kafei bit his lip and opened the bottle of ink, carefully dipping the end of the pen in it.

_Mother, I'm sorry for not coming to speak with you in person. But I_...

Kafei kept writing as if he was in a trance, seeing his loving mother before him as he formed every word. Time flew by at a quick pace, and the cold night crept closer and closer. When Kafei finally put down his pen and wrapped up the letter he had been writing, he could hear voices on the other side of the wall.

He put down the Keaton mask on his desk and pulled himself up on the crate, having to stand on his toes in order to see clearly what has happening through the hole. His heart was beating faster and faster as he tried to keep his cool in the suspense - tonight could be it!

The peeking hole wasn't big enough in order for Kafei to see who the cleric - who was a friend of his - was talking to. The voice sounded confident, not dark enough for the owner of it to be very old.

Kafei's eyes widened in anger and excitement, he had to hold back every single muscle that wanted to slam through the wall and deliver revenge an punishment, as he saw it - that bald man with the wide grin... It was him. The culprit stood before him, and yet Kafei felt like he was so far away.

Without further consideration, Kafei let his anger lead him out of the back and send him leaping through the Laundry Pool area and past the construction workers - up the stair in the western part of town and into the Curiosity shop.

He was breathing heavily, his red eyes emitting a glow of hatred in the shadows of the early night. The two men in the shop watched him in shock.

"You!!" Kafei yelled at the bald man.

For a moment, the man didn't seem to understand what Kafei wanted from him - but when a beam of light from the cleric's lamp hit them both, he seemed to remember the child's appearance and flinched. With a nervous expression, he shoved Kafei aside and ran away from there as fast as he could, in his silly, skipping way.

Kafei regained his senses and realized he had no choice but to follow if he didn't want to lose this once in a lifetime chance - he didn't have much time left. As he stepped out, one glance above him told him that the moon could be falling anytime soon. Kafei was about to run off after the culprit when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind.

The shop cleric was watching him with concern in his eyes.

"His name is Sakon. He's from Ikana, ya know... So you have to be careful."

Kafei nodded and suddenly remembered something.

"If a boy in green clothes is looking for me, give him my location and the letter on my desk. Ask him to deliver it directly to my mother if he's able to."

The cleric smiled.

It was almost dawn, and Kafei couldn't be more worried that he wasn't going to make it. But he was also very determined - the road to Ikana was fierce and far, but he had been running for a long time now.

The rocky ground changed into a sandy landscape with tall cliffs and a loud, running river with jumping Octorocs. Kafei ignored them all - he didn't have time to look at the scenery. There was only one way he could take by foot, so he didn't have to hesitate for long. But he was met with a great disappointment as he reached what was supposed to be his destination, Sakon's hideout - the entrance was blocked with a giant rock.

Kafei didn't know what to believe. It appeared Sakon was the only one who was able to open the "door", because it wouldn't budge no matter how he pushed it. If that was the case, was it already too late?

Kafei found a place where he could hide behind some rocks. There was no time to think such thoughts - he had promised Anju to return with the mask, and so he would, even if he would have to break the rock down with his bare hands.

But he also had to face reality - he could never make a scratch on such a giant boulder.

Had he scared Sakon enough to miss the valuable opportunity of getting inside his hideout?

Kafei felt a cold drop of sweat making its way down his face as fear grabbed hold of his heart with sharp fingers.

Would he appear in time?

Would he appear at all?

Dawn made its way to the dusty lands of Ikana, as the helpless little boy awaited what could either be his victory or downfall, never despising the silence as much as at this very moment.

----------------

... Now that hurt my fingers very bad.

The dialouges from when Kafei met the Postman to the moment when Link left the room were all taken from the game Majora's Mask, where I did my research. Word by word.

As always, constructive reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
